


Curiosity

by rancheel



Series: The Valiant Arsonist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arson, F/M, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Not Canon Compliant, The Tesseract (Marvel), Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Variance Authority (TVA)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You and your team at the TVA have captured Loki, and it's your job to research things about the man.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: The Valiant Arsonist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. You know that clip annihilated not only myself but literally everyone else. Anyway, this is a mix of MCU canon, Marvel Comics canon, and me canon. Because I can(on).
> 
> Also for clarification: I originally wrote this on tumblr at 1 in the morning. But I revamped it, made lore, and now am invested in this idea. Please enjoy on my behalf.

“He’s plotting _something_.”

“Plotting, agent? Plotting what?”

“I.. I don’t know?” You huffed out finally, shifting the files under your arm as you grab your coffee cup from the countertop of the break room. Your director let out a harsh sigh as she grabbed her coffee. "He's a suspicious character, Director—" 

“Don’t waste my time with your delusions, agent. This man—”

“God.”

“— _whatever_ , he’s dangerous. He was on our radar for a _reason_. We need to find out more information as to _how_ he's been disrupting timelines and then work our way from there. I don't want to hand this over to the faceless bastards upstairs. That's the last thing we need,” your director scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder before sipping at her styrofoam cup. "Mindless clones trying to do our work? Hilarious."

Just as you were about to speak up again, your director turned and walked out of the breakroom which left you alone with your paperwork and research files under your free arm, along with some slightly stale coffee in your hand.

You decided to follow suit, heading to your desk and placing the files on the desktop with a sigh. 

Loki was… something. 

A _terrifying_ something.

He scared you, sure. However, he intrigued you even more. He seemed like he wasn’t used to Earth customs.

But that’s what you were here for. For researching his parentage, figuring out _what_ and _who_ he actually was.

To you, he was definitely some kind of God. Your research even confirmed it to a T.

What kind of God, you had no clue. But you had a hunch.

The last time you interacted with the man, he was being hauled away from the "crime scene" in thick metal cuffs, looking beaten and bruised as if he fought his way to the top of some weird _chain_. SHIELD would have to get involved with that side of the arrest, but it wasn't the first time.

You still had so much research to do, but you couldn't itch the creeping feeling that something bad was going to happen because of him. And were sure that you couldn't look it all up on the computer at your desk.

The only person who could answer your question and prove you're right was Loki himself.

And that meant finding a way into the interrogation room, which was already complicating things further for you. 

You're barely qualified to hold an interrogation, which means that you're not allowed access to any of the interrogation rooms.

But you know someone who is.

"Heey, Travis," you said with a fake happy tone. "What'cha doin'?"

"Trying to access files from Earth-199999. What're _you_ doing?" he questioned back suddenly, not even spinning in his office chair to look at you. You wanted to huff just to get his attention.

"I was just wondering if you wanted lunch?"

Travis rose a brow then, looking at you as he stopped typing on his keyboard. "Lunch?"

"Yeah."

"With _me?_ "

"Yes!" You exclaimed, making a show of looking around before leaning down to speak quieter, "Agent Smith has been hitting on me again. Just do this for me, please?"

Travis seemed to take the bait and was quick to glance over Agent Smith's way before turning back to you and nodding. 

"Lunch it is—"

"Oh my god thank you _so much_!" You were borderline squealing as you hugged Travis in his seat, your hand immediately finding his badge that was clipped on his shirt. Travis laughed nervously as he hugged you back. You started to rattle off on where you should go, still bouncing while hugging so you could successfully unclip the badge.

Once it was unclipped you were sure to move away from Travis as fast as you could, continuing to talk about places to eat as the badge made its way to your back pocket.

Eventually, you and Travis agreed on a local sandwich shop to meet up at around noon and you were on your way to the hallway that led to the interrogation room.

It wasn't too hard to persuade the guards to go off and do their own things once you found the correct room Loki was located in.

After getting the I.D. scanned by the small key pad next to the door, the locks seemed to click before your hand drifted to the handle. Twisting the handle, you didn't expect to see Loki just sitting in the middle of the room.

He could have _at least_ be put up in his cell.

Loki was at the metal table, hands cuffed in the middle of the table by the same thick cuffs he had been in when you first saw him. He was adorned in TVA attire as he immediately eyed you the second the door was closed after entering.

“I don’t bite,” he said, which caused a chill to travel down your spine as you pressed your back into the door from the sudden attention, taking a deep breath as he finished: “ _hard_.”

You let out a weak and uneasy laugh, pushing off the door to carefully walk to the pushed in chair across from him at the table.

“Funny.”

“Quite,” Loki replied, a brow raised in confusion. “What are you to try and get out of me now? I’ve told Agent Packard all he desired to know.”

“You—You _literally_ hypnotized him,” you stumbled over your words slightly as you grabbed the back of the metal chair, trying to think of a way to be intimidating by squaring your shoulders as you leaned against the back of the chair.

It didn't seem to be working.

“And in turn, I've given him a key to a new gateway of life.” Loki looked amused by the scrunch of your nose due to his response as you pulled the chair out to sit down. “Do you not agree, mortal?”

“Well I mean I wouldn’t _know_ , I’m just.. I’m just…” You trailed off, looking around the room to try and find a way to phrase what you wanted to ask as Loki sat up in his seat, starting to watch curiously. Closely, even.

“I’m just here to ask a question. A.. _personal_ question, you could say.”

Loki was interested by that, letting out a low, seemingly devious hum as he leaned forwards on the metal table top. “A _personal_ question?”

“Yeah. Personal.”

“Well agent,” he mused, barely gesturing his cuffed hands for you to go on, “I’m all ears.”

The tone in his voice _screamed_ mischief. 

It took everything in you to muster up the courage for your question.

“What are your plans once you’re out of here?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Y'know, your plans. Once you’re not _tied_ up with us, of course.” You smirked a little as you tapped at the metal cuffs that were surprisingly holding him down. 

You recall your research saying he could easily do otherwise, and Loki didn’t look as if he liked your question.

“That is for _me_ to know—”

“Are you sure about that?”

Loki glared at you, leaning back in his seat as he started to relax, a lazy smirk falling onto his lips.

“What are you to do with my reply, pet?”

That nickname made your skin crawl, especially with the tone he used.

“Whatever I please with it. It’s a _personal_ question, afterall,” you replied evenly, shifting in your seat as you started to feel a bit _too_ comfortable in the hot seat.

Loki inspected you for what felt like hours. Green eyes scanning over your face and upper body, uniform, and name badge multiple times before speaking up again, no hesitation in his tone.

“I’m going to burn this place to the ground.”


End file.
